


Охота за сокровищами

by Attyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan/pseuds/Attyan
Summary: Охота за сокровищами в самой странной компании, какую только можно себе представить, дала результат, которого Касамацу никак не ожидал — и был счастлив получить.





	Охота за сокровищами

В усыпальнице было холодно и темно. Затхлый воздух пах по-особенному — древностью, смертью и разрушением. Дышать таким было тяжело, но не опасно для жизни, и использование кислородной маски Касамацу признал нецелесообразным. Лучше приберечь кислород на всякий случай. Он еще раз проверил содержимое рюкзака при свете налобного фонаря, просмотрел составленную по съемке с дрона примерную карту помещений. На схеме крестом была отмечена возможная главная комната, место последнего упокоения безымянного шумерского жреца.

Касамацу осмотрелся по сторонам — боковая комната, через которую он проник в гробницу, была пустой и служила, скорее всего, вспомогательным помещением. В таких хранили строительные инструменты, запасы строительных материалов — сейчас все это было завалено песком.

Для Месопотамии эта жреческая могила была слишком огромна и пуста. Скорее всего, здесь уже побывали грабители, и не один раз... впрочем, Касамацу пришел не за сокровищами. Хотя смотря что считать сокровищами.

Он пересек комнату, утопая по щиколотку в покрывавшем пол песке. Будь это другая страна, можно было бы опасаться тайных ловушек, но шумеры свои гробницы не защищали.

Во втором зале, более просторном, с высоким потолком, к затхлости примешался запах воды, а стены оказались влажными у основания. Касамацу присел на корточки у одной из них, положив рюкзак рядом с собой. Воткнул в песок щуп, тот вошел глубоко, сантиметров на пятьдесят, прежде чем дойти до камня. С вытащенного щупа капала вода — свежая, как будто проточная. Ничего хорошего. Интересно, пирамиду изначально построили над подводным источником, или за прошедшие тысячелетия вода проложила путь сюда, подмыла основание гробницы, предрекая ее дальнейшую судьбу? Еще пара десятков, может сотня лет, и вода завершит начатое, обрушив усыпальницу.

Когда-нибудь, в очередной раз пообещал себе Касамацу, убирая оборудование обратно в рюкзак, допишу диссертацию. На научную деятельность оставалось все меньше и меньше времени, да она и не влекла Касамацу так сильно, как раньше, до того, как он впервые оказался один на один со собственноручно вскрытой гробницей и решил узнать ее секреты.

Вернее, не совсем один на один, если считать придурков на связи, которые почему-то считали, что лучше знают, как надо ходить по таким местам, и наперебой пытались указывать Касамацу, что он должен сделать.

Он невольно потянулся к правому уху, но одернул себя, напомнив, что сейчас без наушника. Сегодняшнюю прогулку по гробнице можно считать личным делом.

В третьей комнате на стенах появились надписи, и пиктограммы, и клинопись, так что Касамацу закономерно увлекся, и потому шум за спиной в окружавшей его мертвой и древней тишине оказался неожиданностью.

Сначала Касамацу подумал, что ему послышалось. Он думал, что времени в одиночестве у него будет больше, что он успеет добраться до собственно могилы…

Шаги в соседней комнате и впрямь были едва различимы. И наверняка почти не тревожили песок.

Касамацу прижался к стене инстинктивно, выключил фонарь и схватился за нож — огнестрельное оружие он не любил, а еще больше не любил его использовать.

В отличие от некоторых. Ладно, кого он пытается обмануть. В отличие от Момои.

Сначала из-за угла выглянуло дуло ее пистолета, а потом уже она сама.

— Привет, Касамацу-кун, — Момои мило улыбнулась и свободной рукой поправила непривычно короткие волосы, отбросив с лица мокрые прядки.

Касамацу упрямо старался смотреть на пистолет, а не на нее. Попробовал сглотнуть и не смог, сухой язык будто прилип к небу.

Момои, не опуская оружия, обходила его, и он поворачивался следом, хотя надо было остаться на месте или попытаться обезоружить ее, еще хоть что-нибудь... Но Касамацу ничего не мог. Только злиться на себя за свое же бездействие.

— Даже не поздороваешься со мной? — Момои притворно опечалилась и взмахнула пистолетом, как дирижер — палочкой.

— Давно не виделись, Момои-сан, — послушно сказал Касамацу. Поморщился от того, насколько сухо прозвучали его слова — а еще они будто оцарапали горло изнутри.

Момои, будто в издевку, наклонилась за его рюкзаком, не опуская оружия.

Касамацу выдохнул и наконец смог зажмуриться, наплевав на все еще направленный на него пистолет. Порадоваться, что стало легче, он не успел — Момои рассмеялась.

И ее смех — звонкий, искренний, заливистый — по силе производимого эффекта как минимум равнялся виду сверху на ее декольте в расстегнутом вороте облегающего гидрокостюма.

Открыть глаза Касамацу так и не рискнул, стараясь прислушаться, чтобы хотя бы по звуку определить, что делает Момои.

Наверняка уже забросила себе на плечи его рюкзак и собирается уходить.

— Пожалуй, я оставлю тебе воду и фонарь. Ты знаешь, где выход. Удачи, Касамацу-кун!

Она чмокнула воздух над его ухом, и Касамацу отшатнулся. Когда она успела подойти так близко? Он же не слышал ее шагов, не чувствовал ее тепла...

Когда Касамацу открыл глаза, Момои рядом уже не было. Хотя сложно сказать точно: в камере царила непроглядная темнота. Касамацу включил фонарь, чтобы осмотреться. Едва заметная цепочка следов Момои вела дальше.

Будто он встретил прекрасный мираж в пустыне и в благодарность за обманчивую красоту подарил все свои вещи.

Он оглянулся на проход в предыдущую камеру, гадая, как сюда пробралась Момои. По подземной реке? Нашла какую-нибудь боковую комнату, где уже провалился пол, или помогла этому полу провалиться, оставила свой акваланг… Момои выбирала либо очень сложные пути, либо совсем простые. Касамацу в этот раз скорее ожидал, что она просто зайдет через центральный вход.

Касамацу представил себе, как скелеты и забальзамированные тела сбегаются ко входу в гробницу, чтобы расстелить перед Момои красную ковровую дорожку. Хмыкнул. Потер шею, наверняка до сих пор красную от смущения. Глотнул воды и вернул фляжку на пояс.

И решительно направился вперед, за Момои.

На самом деле, Касамацу ведь не нужно ничего из того, что можно найти в этой гробнице.

Он полез сюда только из-за Момои. В Евфратском музее естественных наук они столкнулись случайно — Касамацу приехал расшифровать найденные таблички архаического периода, а Момои изучала древние карты. При встрече она сделала вид, что они не знакомы, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как поддержать эту игру.

Команда Касамацу наперебой советовала ему сыграть «красавчика-ловеласа, давай мы тебе подскажем, у нас же даже пример есть! «Познакомься» с ней! Будет весело!»

Момои будто догадывалась об этом, судя по насмешливому взгляду. Даже поманила Касамацу к себе — иди, представляйся, сделай вид, что сражен красотой, вооружись парой комплиментов из чужого арсенала…

Касамацу прошел мимо. Момои разочарованно вздохнула.

Они работали в разных концах музея, и Касамацу надеялся, что пересекаться они не будут. И все равно натыкался на Момои, будто она специально оказывалась рядом. Он старался уйти незамеченным, спрятаться и переждать — в большинстве случаев удавалось.

Как и в тот раз, когда Момои вихрем пролетела по служебному коридору, куда Касамацу вышел проветриться после архива. Она выглядела озабоченной и встревоженной, и Касамацу, выждав пару секунд, последовал за ней.

Момои яростно спорила в переулке с щеголеватым хлыщом в костюме-тройке. Тесный и темный евфратский переулок хлыщу не подходил.

Лучше всего хлыщу подошел бы тесный и темный склеп.

На Момои он смотрел с раздражением. Пожалуй, склеп был слишком мягким вариантом. Сойдет и просто гроб.

Касамацу дослушал разговор до конца, хотя очень хотелось вмешаться. С трудом разжал побелевшие пальцы, которыми цеплялся за дряхлую раму окна, выходящего в переулок.

От злости кипело все изнутри. Больше всего он злился, конечно, на нанявшего Момои для поисков какого-то древнего артефакта хлыща. И на Момои тоже — что согласилась поучаствовать в этом сомнительном предприятии.

Хлыщ собирал культовые предметы. Как собирал — где-то грабил музеи, где-то выкупал аукционы, а тут вот захотел себе что-то, добытое напрямую из гробницы.

Момои наверняка не доверяла своему нанимателю, наверняка была готова ко всему, и все же… отпустить ее одну было нельзя.

Когда Касамацу сообщил своей группе поддержки, что собирается забраться в одну гробницу с Момои, те были очень за.

Проклятые идиоты.

В усыпальнице их не хватало в эфире. Помогли бы перебить то и дело одолевавшие Касамацу мысли о Момои и о том, во что он вляпался. Хотя, с другой стороны, они бы ни за что не упустили такой шанс его подразнить!

Он довольно давно привык к тому, что Момои нравится ему. Да и вообще, кому Момои могла не понравиться как девушка?

Проблема была в том, что про «как девушку» Касамацу понял слишком поздно. Как если бы из-под маски самого интересного его научного оппонента, лучшего соперника в таких вот не совсем научных экспедициях, одного из самых эффективных напарников — из-под этих слоев неожиданно выглянула Момои Сацуки во всей красе.

Это была катастрофа, потому что уже полгода Касамацу, оказавшись рядом с Момои — даже не в одиночестве, даже если рядом было полно других людей, — превращался в собственную косноязычную статую.

Он надеялся, что сейчас будет лучше. Во время экспедиций он обычно мог что-то противопоставить убойному обаянию Момои, особенно если они соперничали и пытались обойти друг друга на пути к цели. Или помогали друг другу выбраться из очередной ловушки.

А тут… гробницы древнего Шумера безопасны. Никакого адреналина. Касамацу оказался тут не потому, что у него было какое-то задание или научная цель.

Самой большой опасностью здесь была Момои, за которой Касамацу упорно шел.

Он не сомневался, что она в курсе — хотя старался ступать тише и приглушил свет фонаря. Пиктограммы со стен пропали, только кое-где были вмурованы таблички с клинописью. При ближайшем рассмотрении — подписи строителей. Комнаты теперь попадались длинные и узкие, скорее даже коридоры. Касамацу прикинул — до саркофага оставалось недалеко.

Наверняка Момои уже там, вытаскивает из пальцев мумии заветный артефакт.

Касамацу никак не ожидал наткнуться на нее в очередном коридоре. Момои, держа в зубах фонарик, изучала вернувшиеся на стены пиктограммы.

Будто не было их первой сегодняшней встречи: Момои приветливо кивнула. Касамацу на всякий случай поднял руки ладонями вверх, показывая, что безоружен.

Тоже покосился на стену. Тут уже была не подпись строителя, а указатель. Аж три направления — прямо, налево и вниз, хотя Касамацу в ярком свете фонарей видел только один арочный проем.

— Вот так и стой, — велела Момои, взяв фонарик в руку. В другой как будто сам по себе материализовался пистолет. — Я же дала тебе шанс уйти!

Она недовольно поджала губы. И топнула ногой.

И будто отвечая на недовольство Момои, вокруг раздался скрежет.

Сначала тихий и почти незаметный, звук нарастал, ввинчиваясь в уши. Это настолько не вязалось с обстановкой, с тихой и безопасной шумерской гробницей, что Касамацу не сразу смог поверить.

Момои, судя по всему, тоже. Они успели обменяться взглядами, и Момои кинулась вперед.

Касамацу успел схватить ее за руку и потянуть за собой в сторону коридора, откуда они пришли. Там-то точно было безопасно!

Скрежет нарастал, по стенам сбегал песок и каменная крошка, и пол постепенно становился покатым — в принципе, совсем не страшная ловушка…

Они почти успели добежать.

С механизмом что-то пошло не так, и пол, вместо того чтобы постепенно принять вертикальное положение, просто обвалился под ногами.

И Касамацу с Момои вместе с тонной песка и парой скелетов полетели вниз, во влажную, пропахшую илом и затхлостью, темноту.

Вниз, вниз-вниз-вниз, не успеть осознать падение, зато успеть сгруппироваться, услышать чужой вскрик и плеск и самому удариться об воду. Еще ниже, глубже в густую, цветущую, мутную, осязаемую массу.

Воздух в легких закончился то ли еще при падении, то ли при ударе, и теперь в груди невыносимо резало, пока Касамацу пытался вытолкнуть себя на поверхность.

А потом несколько секунд пытался отдышаться и откашляться. Ил залепил ноздри и, кажется, глаза — или просто было так темно, что Касамацу ничего не видел.

Он с силой провел ладонью по лицу и поморщился — от руки тоже несло затхлой водой. Пока он отплевывался и протирал глаза, стало еще хуже, от запаха тошнило, а от того, как полная ила вода льнула к телу, Касамацу то и дело передергивало.

Или это было от холода.

А еще он не видел Момои. И не помнил, как выпустил ее руку.

Тошнота улеглась мгновенно. Наверное, потому что он перестал дышать, в панике осматриваясь по сторонам и пытаясь прикинуть, сколько времени она уже пробыла под водой.

Она упала раньше него. Долго, слишком долго!

— Момои!

Хриплый крик продрал горло не хуже наждачки. Откликнулось только эхо.

Касамацу выругался, продолжая оглядываться по сторонам в надежде увидеть хоть какой-то отблеск света. Ничего.

Он позвал еще раз и, не дожидаясь издевательского ответа эха, набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и нырнул снова. Глаза было сложно держать открытыми, но маски у него все равно не было.

Момои могла продержаться под водой около пяти минут. Кажется. Или это было полгода назад, и теперь у нее получается дольше? Сколько прошло сейчас, три, четыре?

 

На третий нырок Касамацу все-таки рассмотрел сквозь мутную толщу воды свет ее фонаря и рванулся туда, едва заставив себя сначала вынырнуть и набрать воздуха, — влево и вниз, и еще ниже, так что уши заложило от давления, и еще немного, еще гребок.

Момои успела прикрыть лицо кислородной маской. Кислородной маской из рюкзака самого Касамацу! От накатившего облегчения он даже застыл на месте на несколько секунд.

Воздуха уже не хватало, но Касамацу упрямо поплыл дальше.

Момои ощутила его приближение, обернулась, тоже щурясь, и вдруг отняла маску от своего лица и протянула ему. Баллона должно было хватить минут на десять…

Момои коснулась его плеча, привлекая внимание, и дернула правым плечом. Кажется, у нее застряла где-то рука? Поэтому она не могла всплыть?

Касамацу смог привести мысли в порядок после пары глотков кислорода. Он отдал маску обратно, ощупывая руку Момои — рукав гидрокостюма зажало между камнями, как в тисках. Рука была вроде бы в порядке.

Решение разрезать костюм было моментальным. Касамацу вытащил нож, показал его Момои, дождался ее кивка и примерился к рукаву гидрокостюма у плеча.

Тут он еще хоть что-то видел. Света фонаря Момои, закрепленного на поясе, отчаянно не хватало.

Момои прижала к его лицу маску, хотя это было лишним, он бы и так справился. Плотная резина поддавалась с трудом, а еще он боялся задеть кожу, и что руки будут дрожать, и что Момои кислород нужнее, чем ему — но он все же закончил.

Момои показала ему большой палец освобожденной руки.

А потом хлопнула по плечу, указала наверх, передала ему маску и толкнулась вперед. Касамацу досчитал про себя до десяти, успокаивая бешено бьющееся сердце, которое до этого удавалось игнорировать. И тоже медленно поплыл наверх, ориентируясь на свет фонарика Момои.

Когда Касамацу вынырнул у явно рукотворного бортика, Момои протянула ему руку, улыбаясь. Ее гидрокостюм был расстегнут до пояса — наверное, собиралась сама из него выпутываться, когда Касамацу ее нашел, — и от смущения еще больше, чем выбраться, захотелось нырнуть обратно в затхлый бассейн. Хотя купальник был очень красивый.

Касамацу с трудом отвел взгляд и шумно забарахтался, отплевываясь от воды и вытирая глаза, — а потом подтянулся самостоятельно, не стал даже смотреть, протягивает ли Момои все еще руку.

Под правой ногой хрустнуло что-то, подозрительно похожее на череп. Ничего нового, учитывая, сколько человек забирал с собой в могилу среднестатистический знатный шумер. Про жрецов и говорить нечего.

Момои тихо хмыкнула и отвернулась, обняла себя за плечи ладонями, разглядывая покрытые очередными пиктограммами стены. Под совсем архаичными записями шел перевод на клинопись: скорее всего, обращение покойного жреца к богам. Или описание его жизни, Касамацу был так сосредоточен на том, чтобы не смотреть на Момои, что не мог перевести нормально.

— Спасибо, что помог, — хрипло сказала Момои, растирая свою руку. Наверняка тонкая, белая кожа Момои быстро покрывалась мурашками: вокруг было прохладно, комната оказалась слишком глубоко под землей. — Как специалист по Месопотамии, Касамацу-кун, скажи мне: откуда тут эта гребаная ловушка?

Он даже вздрогнул от ее последних слов. Зато обнаружил, что привык к дурацкому обращению. Или успел перепугаться за Момои, и его перестало возмущать такое подчеркнутое пренебрежение к его возрасту и статусу. И доставлять ей удовольствие очередной просьбой его так не называть Касамацу не собирался.

— Момои! — начал он и тут же поправился, — Момои-сан! По-моему, тебе надо меньше общаться с некоторыми… личностями!

— Имеешь что-то против моей группы поддержки? — Момои оглянулась на него, прищурилась, рассматривая так, будто изучала под лупой.

Касамацу имел очень много против ее группы поддержки, особенно против некоторых ее членов, любящих поиграть с его нервами. Он собирался высказаться, но тут Момои решительно отжала волосы, попыталась собрать их в хвост, но длины не хватало, и она раздраженно вздохнула и вытащила из поясной сумки широкую ленту.

А Касамацу банально залип на все это. На изящный профиль, тонко очерченное лицо, ловкие руки с длинными, тонкими пальцами… Момои покосилась на него, завязывая ленту на затылке, и лукаво подмигнула.

Он тяжело вздохнул и заставил себя сосредоточиться на клинописи.

Если подколки Момои и можно было принять за флирт — нельзя, подсказывал внутренний голос, — то ответить на этот флирт Касамацу никак не мог.

— Это жреческая гробница, она может не подчиняться общей логике. Правда, вероятность очень маленькая, процентов пять, — он отвел взгляд от Момои. Обернулся на бассейн, из которого они вылезли. Было ли это ловушкой? В комнате с провалившимся полом ведь был указатель на какой-то путь вниз. — Еще у меня есть подозрение, что это обычный потайной проход, просто механизм сломался. На стенах послание богам, жрец перечисляет свои заслуги. Не похоже, что в этой комнате должны были гибнуть неудавшиеся грабители.

— Мы нашли тайную комнату! — объявила Момои, отжимая волосы. Снова провела ладонью по плечу и одернула себя. — Это все твоя удача, я никогда не могу найти такие вещи сама… Только если случайно.

Она нахмурилась, будто подумав о чем-то неприятном. А Касамацу вспомнил, как полгода назад, на археологической конференции в Шанхае, застал ее за сосредоточенной покупкой билетов моментальной лотереи. Будто Момои пыталась что-то для себя решить, ответить на какой-то важный вопрос с помощью слепого случая — а потом, когда случай не подвернулся ни на пятый, ни на десятый раз, азарт не дал ей остановиться.

Кажется, тогда он и подумал впервые о том, что Момои ему нравится.

Она остро глянула на него, но промолчала, и он предпочел вернуться к более спокойной теме.

— В этой гробнице нетипичная планировка, ты заметила? Нет главной комнаты. Я еще когда увидел схему, подумал, что тут должны быть потайные помещения, — Касамацу стянул с себя рубашку, тщательно выжал ее, встряхнул и протянул Момои. — Давай осмотримся. Где-то здесь наверняка есть проход в основную часть гробницы. Ты же ищешь саркофаг?

— В моменты опасности ты очень разговорчив и галантен, Касамацу-кун, — Момои едва заметно улыбнулась, надевая его рубашку. Постояла на месте, будто что-то для себя решая.

Касамацу успел заметить движение, даже отступил на шаг — но Момои уже прижалась к нему, слишком горячая для только вылезшей из холодной воды, и легко мазнула губами по губам.

Он отшатнулся, собираясь потребовать объяснений или возмутиться таким наглым вторжением в личное пространство и непонятным поцелуем — и заставил себя промолчать. Он еще чувствовал чужое дыхание на лице, чужое тепло совсем рядом, и во рту было горько оттого, что это было только игрой. Он мог протянуть руку и коснуться Момои — и в то же время она была недосягаемо далеко.

Момои неопределенно фыркнула и отстранилась. Касамацу подавил порыв удержать ее рядом — разумеется, чтобы им было проще согреться.

Нет, это очень глупая и опасная мысль. Он провел ладонью по лицу, стараясь заставить себя думать о том, что нужно выбираться. Но мысли — как и взгляд — постоянно возвращались к Момои.

Она застегнула его рубашку поверх своего комбинезона. Выглядело странно, но Момои шло. Они обследовали небольшую площадку, на которую выбрались, но стена оказалась глухой. Указателей на ней тоже не было, только довольно скучное, если вчитаться, жизнеописание. Принес в жертву пять людей и три овцы. Потом еще десять людей. Потом еще. И еще. Ужасно однообразно жили жрецы в Шумере.

Первой молчать надоело Момои — а Касамацу уже успел расслабиться и погрузиться в рабочую атмосферу. Когда он не смотрел на Момои, у него неплохо получалось.

— На научных конференциях ты более разговорчив, — заявила она, остановившись рядом с ним.

— Там ты не носишь гидрокостюмы, — Касамацу глянул на нее краем глаза, облизнул пересохшие губы и вспомнил про фляжку.

Повезло, местная вода в нее не попала. Момои отказалась, и Касамацу первым сделал несколько глотков, набрал воды в ладонь, чтобы попытаться умыться, хотя бы избавиться немного от затхлого запаха.

Касамацу вытер лицо майкой и вздрогнул, когда Момои хмыкнула.

— Если говорить о сексуальности нашей одежды, Касамацу-кун, ты дашь мне сто очков вперед, — и, пока он переваривал эту информацию и осматривал себя, пытаясь понять, что не так с его майкой и шортами, Момои стянула свою повязку для волос и протянула Касамацу. — Я попробую сплавать на разведку. Не волнуйся, я тебя не брошу.

Рубашку она накинула ему на плечи, а потом ненадолго замерла на краю бассейна, послала Касамацу воздушный поцелуй и нырнула.

В воду она вошла без единого всплеска.

Повязка оказалась шелковым шарфом. Касамацу бездумно намотал его на запястье. Еще раз прошелся вдоль стены, снова простучал ее, но звук везде был одинаков. Он попытался представить, как эта камера выглядела раньше. Была ли здесь вода? Скорее всего, да, но наверняка не так много. Потом уровень поднялся, комната оказалась полузатопленной… Момои наверняка найдет проход в соседнюю камеру.

А там, может быть, и цель своего путешествия. Надо было спросить у нее, зачем она вообще ввязалась в это предприятие, обычно ведь брезговала заказами от таких «коллекционеров»...

За спиной раздался плеск, он обернулся и сам не заметил, как оказался у воды, затаскивая Момои наверх.

Она помотала головой, так что мокрые волосы, прилипшие к щекам, хлестнули воздух — и раньше в похожих ситуациях Касамацу тоже доставалось, а тут волосы оказались слишком короткими. На мгновение он пожалел об этом, а потом одернул себя. Момои тяжело переводила дыхание, опершись на его плечо, и Касамацу осторожно обнял ее за талию, поддерживая. Кажется, он был готов простоять так вечно.

— Там можно проплыть, — наконец выдохнула Момои. И нахмурилась. — Но там тоже мутная вода, и не рассмотреть, куда ведет проход. Что не так с этой… гробницей!

— Только не топай больше! — успел попросить Касамацу — и Момои сначала надула губы, глядя на него, и вдруг рассмеялась.

Он засмеялся тоже, а потом скомандовал:

— Поплыли!

Снова погружаться в цветущую воду было неприятно, а еще она оказалась совсем холодной, и выбраться хотелось быстрее.

Плыть оказалось недалеко, около десяти гребков, но они были какие-то бесконечные, Касамацу казалось, что он увяз в густой воде и почти не двигается. Он ориентировался на свет фонаря Момои, который тоже почему-то замер без движения, и до Касамацу не сразу дошло, в чем дело: Момои уже доплыла.

Он сильнее заработал руками и ногами, чтобы ее догнать.

Эта подземная комната была похожа на первую за одним исключением: из нее был выход в другое помещение. Момои радостно вскинула кулак и выбралась из воды первая.

Пока Касамацу забирался на выступ, она успела вытянуться на полу, закинув руки за голову.

— Кому расскажешь, что мы нашли тайную камеру в месопотамской гробнице, да еще и с бассейном, не поверят. Шумеры же должны строить все просто и линейно, да? — от прямого взгляда снизу вверх Касамацу стало неуютно, и в ответ он только пожал плечами. Огляделся по сторонам, но не обнаружил ничего примечательного и присел рядом с Момои, свесив ноги в бассейн.

— На основе этого можно диссертацию защитить, — он начал говорить один, но Момои подхватила на середине предложения.

А потом приподнялась и пихнула его кулаком в плечо, его собственным жестом, отчего Касамацу даже растерялся, не зная, как реагировать.

— Защити. Я уже свою дописала, так что получу степень раньше тебя!

Касамацу постарался посмотреть на нее скептически.

— Сначала надо выбраться из этой гробницы. Потом поговорим о науке, — надо было бы двигаться дальше. Он чувствовал, что осталось немного. Скорее всего, еще пара комнат. Момои добудет свой артефакт… И наверняка попытается его запутать, оставить в гробнице, чтобы не мешался под ногами, а сама удерет.

Хотелось бы оттянуть время до этого момента.

Касамацу поймал на себе изучающий взгляд Момои и внутренне содрогнулся. Нет, хватит, и так засиделись!

Он вскочил на ноги, наверняка порадовав Момои внезапной энергичностью, протянул ей руку, чтобы помочь подняться, и Момои с готовностью схватилась. Рука у нее почти целиком утонула в ладони Касамацу. Не хотелось ее выпускать, он украдкой наклонил голову, рассматривая их ладони. Момои смотрела тоже. Касамацу боялся увидеть в ее взгляде насмешку, но нет — там было ожидание и что-то еще, чему он не мог найти объяснения.

Он выпустил ее ладонь и шагнул к выходу первым.

Следующая комната уже привычно была длинной, узкой и пустой. И из нее не было выхода, так что Касамацу пришлось изучать надписи на стенах — Момои отдала ему свой фонарик и держалась рядом, почти не вмешиваясь, пока он не отвлекался сам.

— Непривычно без голосов в ухе, да? — спросила Момои, снова кутаясь в его рубашку, а ведь Касамацу даже не отследил момент, когда ее отдал.

— Да, но я рад. Моя группа поддержки — сборище тех еще фриков, — он невольно усмехнулся. — Безумно шумные и бестолковые, а местами еще и безголовые… Один постоянно собирает и притаскивает все подряд, утверждая, что уж он-то соберет из этого что-то полезное…

— Да, и не говори, моя тоже. Всего парочка приличных людей, — радостно подхватила Момои. — И да, шумные и бестолковые. Мне приходится постоянно приглядывать… Зато они умеют ценить мою информацию! А еще у нас просто прекрасный капитан. Иногда мне кажется, что я в него немножко влюблена: симпатичный, умный... Правда, в общении не самый приятный человек, но, мне кажется, это просто черта его характера.

Она хитро улыбнулась. У Касамацу на миг дыхание перехватило, и он с преувеличенным вниманием сосредоточился на изучении песка под ногами.

— А еще от его улыбки сначала кровь стынет в жилах, а потом думаешь: как хорошо, что он на твоей стороне, — продолжила Момои неожиданно серьезно, и Касамацу наконец смог ответить.

— Страшный, наверное, человек, — вытолкнул он из себя непослушные, угловатые слова. — По-моему, ты не в того «немножко влюбилась», Момои-сан.

— Это мне решать, — тихо ответила она, и Касамацу осекся и замолчал.

Сделал вид, что его полностью поглотили древние надписи. Тем более что в них наконец-то пошел рассказ о том, как строилась гробница. Про священные подземные воды, которые, по замыслу жреца, должны были сохранить его покой на века. И на всякий случай, если бы воды не справились, он велел построить последнюю комнату, а потом — тут Касамацу даже не удивился — убил строителей, чтобы те сохранили тайну. Себя жрец тоже собирался убить

— Тогда мы уже близко, я уверена, — решила Момои, выслушав пересказ написанного на стенах. — И раз уж у нас перемирие, — Касамацу хмыкнул, — то ты мне поможешь. Как ученый ученому.

Касамацу вздохнул. И согласился. Он вроде бы и научился говорить с девушками — он даже научился говорить с Момои, — но отказывать им был не в состоянии.

* * *

Оказаться снова на свежем воздухе было превосходно. Касамацу никак не мог надышаться. Он представлял, что выглядит не очень — провонявший насквозь тухлой водой и пылью гробницы, вдобавок песок набился под одежду, в обувь и, кажется, даже в глаза, в уши и в нос. Касамацу сплюнул и мрачно констатировал, что в рот тоже.

А все почему — потому что ему нужно было сказать Момои твердое «нет».

Но он, конечно, не смог. И когда они наконец открыли — откопали! — секретную дверь в еще одно помещение, Момои предложила побегать наперегонки.

И, естественно, сделала подножку. А когда Касамацу поднялся на ноги, отплевываясь от песка, ее и след простыл. Было обидно. Во-первых, из-за того, что он угадал развитие событий. Во-вторых, потому что он и так готов был уступить. Ему-то были ни к чему сокровища древнего жреца.

Мрачно думая о том, что в следующий раз он точно должен взять себя в руки и просто отказаться, он добрался до выхода и мысленно застонал — потому что Момои ждала его там.

А ведь он надеялся, что про боковой вход, трещину в стене, через которую он попал в гробницу, Момои не в знает! И, очевидно, чтобы день стал еще более прекрасным — Момои была не одна, а в компании трех мордоворотов с оружием.

Касамацу сплюнул еще раз и скрестил руки на груди, постаравшись гордо выпрямиться.

Уже вечерело, и температура стремительно понижалась — а его рубашка все еще была на Момои. Может быть, в другое время это его бы и обрадовало.

— Ты обвел меня вокруг пальца! — Момои обвиняюще посмотрела на него, и Касамацу из мрачного и раздраженного состояния опять перешел в обиженное. И непонимающее. В чем это, интересно? В том, что пошел за ней следом? Он вообще-то помочь собирался!

Возражать он не стал, просто пожал плечами.

— Можете меня обыскать.

Мордовороты, держащие Касамацу на мушке, переглянулись.

Обыскали его так, что потом Касамацу прижимал ладонь к солнечному сплетению и пытался отдышаться и подняться на ноги. Да что там, он и голову поднять не мог: в затылке ломило от любого движения. А поднять голову хотелось, хотелось посмотреть на Момои — довольна ли она тем, что обвинила его в чем-то… в том, что он увел у нее артефакт, что ли? С которым она первая же выбралась из гробницы. Ладно. Надо перетерпеть, не нужно мешать ей вести эту игру. Момои же знает, что делает?

Касамацу рискнул на нее посмотреть. Момои смотрела на него в ответ, испуганно и с настолько явным беспокойством, что ему стало не по себе. Не так уж сильно его и избили. Нужно было как-то ее успокоить, но тут Момои отвела взгляд, и Касамацу опустил голову.

Из разбитого носа капала кровь, и Касамацу смотрел на ее лужицу на песке, на свои часы и отсчитывал секунды. Давно он не ощущал себя таким беспомощным.

Ему стоило задержаться в гробнице.

— Пошли, — один из мордоворотов ухватил Момои за плечо.

Касамацу вскинул голову так резко, что перед глазами потемнело.

— Мы так не договаривались, — тихо ответила Момои. Лицо ее застыло, будто маска, только глаза двигались — взгляд метался от Касамацу к мордоворотам. А потом Момои будто успокоилась. И потянулась за пистолетом.

Касамацу перенес вес на правую ногу, готовясь вскочить.

Секундная и минутная стрелка сошлись на цифре двенадцать.

Момои вскрикнула, Касамацу кинулся на ближайшего врага, затягивая на его шее шарф Момои, а оставшиеся двое свалились в песок. Почти одновременно. Одного из них Момои, прижимая ладонь к лицу, метко пнула по почкам.

Касамацу, дождавшись, пока тело под ним перестанет сопротивляться, с трудом поднялся на ноги. Снова намотал шарф на запястье — кажется, теперь возвращать его Момои придется только после стирки.

— Ты как? — Момои шагнула к нему, и Касамацу зажмурился, ощущая, как она осторожно ощупывает его лицо. — Я не думала… вернее, все должно было пойти не так! Начать с того, что тебя не должно было быть в гробнице! Касамацу!

Она ударила его по груди, Касамацу постарался не поморщиться, потому что била Момои, не особо его жалея.

А потом отвлеклась и возмущенно воскликнула:

— И ты тоже тут?! Предатель! Кто еще?! Никого из вас видеть не хочу!

Касамацу вздохнул и приоткрыл глаза. Порадовался, что их снайпер как не промахивался, так и не промахивается. Подумал, что если Момои его убьет, выйдет неприятно — но она, еще раз гневно посмотрев на Касамацу, сжала кулаки, рывком развернулась и начала обыскивать мордоворотов.

— Все в порядке? — с участием поинтересовался подошедший Химуро. Аж с двумя чехлами под снайперские винтовки, выпендрежник, и где только второй взял, и вот оставь этих людей на пару дней на самоуправлении. — Минут через двадцать нас заберут.

Касамацу кивнул. С подозрением его осмотрел. После пополнения боезапаса его команда могла заняться и пополнением запаса транспортных средств.

Однажды Такао угнал танк.

— Мы ничего не угоняли! — кажется, Химуро хотел его порадовать. — Мы же договорились, что не угоняем больше вертолета в месяц! Так в этот раз что мы его просто наняли.

Пока они разговаривали, Момои успела скрыться за дюнами — Касамацу видел капот припаркованного там джипа. Видимо, транспорт мордоворотов. Самих мордоворотов они с Химуро разоружили и сковали найденными у них же наручниками, а потом Касамацу пошел за Момои.

В вернувшемся на законное место наушнике сквозь бодрое гудение вертолета едва пробивался голос напевавшего что-то бессловесное Киеши, и в этот раз Касамацу даже не стал напоминать ему про то, что не надо забивать эфир. Привычная атмосфера их командной работы, на которую Касамацу обычно ругался, сейчас казалась вполне уютной и умиротворяющей.

Он подозревал, что начинает улыбаться, и попытался представить себе какой-нибудь из комментариев Маюзуми по поводу того, что и его испортили. «Последний оплот здравомыслия пал», — горестно-саркастически сказал воображаемый Маюзуми.

Не помогло.

Касамацу все-таки улыбнулся — а потом увидел Момои и улыбаться расхотелось.

Она сосредоточенно и методично обыскивала джипы. На каменистой площадке между ними уже стояло несколько деревянных ящиков.

Касамацу постоял немного, наблюдая за Момои, чертыхнулся, когда она потащила из багажника еще один ящик — видимо, коллекция, которую хотел собрать хлыщ в костюме-тройке, — и поспешил к ней, на ходу отключая наушник.

— Не надо мне помогать! — Момои обернулась на него и предостерегающе вскинула руку. — Это должна была быть моя операция, и я бы с ней прекрасно справилась! И вернула бы все в музей! А вы, так уж и быть, могли помочь мне поймать заказчика, а не спугнуть его!

Она быстро отвернулась обратно, но Касамацу успел заметить и синяк под глазом, и содранную кожу на щеке.

Волосы растрепались и наверняка липли к ране.

Касамацу, про себя ругаясь на то, что поздно спохватился, смотал с запястья ее шарф и осторожно тронул Момои за плечо. Говорить с ней снова стало сложно, он и так слишком много сказал в гробнице, пользуясь темнотой... и до сих пор не давали покоя слова Момои о нем самом.

Она повернулась, явно собираясь напомнить, что не просила помогать, — но потом увидела, что Касамацу протягивает ей, и замолчала, нахмурившись и закусив губу.

Касамацу осторожно, медленно протянул руку. Волосы Момои оказались шелковистыми на ощупь, когда он отвел с ее лица непослушные прядки, пропустив их между пальцев. Руки с трудом слушались, а еще он слишком поздно вспомнил, что этим шарфом душил человека, и спрятал его в карман.

— Я ужасно выгляжу, — пожаловалась Момои, не пытаясь на этот раз отстраниться.

Касамацу панически попытался представить, что бы сказали на его месте товарищи по команде. Проклятье!

Пауза затягивалась. Он все еще сжимал пальцами волосы Момои и сосредоточился на этом ощущении, и потому в очередной пропустил ее движение.

Она закрыла Касамацу глаза ладонью. И надо было бы обработать царапину у нее на щеке и проверить, нет ли еще повреждений. И измерить температуру. И согреть ее руки — от прикосновений холодных пальцев Касамацу бросило в дрожь.

Столько важных вещей, вместо которых Касамацу нашел еще более важную.

Это, наверное, был самый неловкий и самый жаркий поцелуй в его жизни. Он никогда не боялся так ошибиться — сравнения в голову приходили дурацкие, про пас в решающий момент матча — и в то же время он знал, что делает все верно.

А потом Момои ответила, и Касамацу стало не до сравнений и мыслей. Он обнял ее, погладил по затылку, глубже зарываясь пальцами в волосы, и целовал, стараясь все запомнить: гладкую нежную кожицу на ее губах, влажные прикосновения языка, соленый привкус крови, слез и пота, который он постарался слизать — хотя на его собственных губах наверняка запекся тот же вкус. И чертов песок.

Ладони Момои спустились по его лицу ниже, большой палец провел по его губам. Она хмурилась.

— Ты же знала, что мы будем рядом, — сказал Касамацу. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Момои расстраивалась, а сейчас он еще никак не мог понять, из-за чего именно она расстроена. И как это исправлять? — И что я буду… что я полезу за тобой.

— Ты полез передо мной! — Момои вскинула на него взгляд и прищурилась, внимательно глядя в глаза.

— Я хотел заранее осмотреться, — возразил Касамацу и вздрогнул, когда Момои привстала на цыпочки. Он чувствовал ее дыхание на своем лице и невольно старался сам не дышать. — Мы все…. я за тебя волновался.

Момои усмехнулась — и, кажется, на самом деле ей было не так уж интересно доказывать, что она бы справилась и сама.

— Давай еще раз попробуем, а, Касамацу-кун? — ее глаза светились лукавством, и лицо было так близко — и Касамацу чувствовал, как горит кожа от ее дыхания. — Я ужасно выгляжу.

— По-моему, я все правильно сделал, — ответил Касамацу. Ему казалось, что он нащупывает путь в болоте. — И ты... не выглядишь ужасно.

А потом в болото он все-таки провалился, потому что Момои поцеловала его снова.

В болото, из которого, Касамацу был уверен, ему уже самостоятельно не выбраться — и он с этим заранее смирился.

В его руках была добыча, в необозримое количество раз ценнее, чем все найденные им артефакты.

И, кажется, его охота за сокровищами в самой странной компании, какую только можно себе представить, дала результат, которого Касамацу никак не ожидал — и был счастлив получить.


End file.
